A Thousand Shades Of Red
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: In which Lucy has to prove herself she is not a prude. - Natsu/Lucy. My take on the special chapter.


_A/N: Aaaaah kids, don't we love them. Especially Asuka of course!  
Enjoy my take on the special chapter._

_._

_._

_._

**A Thousand Shades Of Red **

Levy blinked twice in surprise and then smirked playfully. "_Seriously?_ Asuka-chan made Natsu almost _kiss _you?"

The blonde immediately shushed her friend, holding her index finger against her lips. "Levy! Be aware that people are around," Lucy exclaimed with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Levy giggled slightly. "That's why Happy was rolling around in his own tears yesterday. You made him kiss Natsu, sneaky bastard," Levy concluded and shook her head.

Lucy sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I didn't mean to. He was my only way out," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What is wrong with kissing Natsu, anyway?" The solid script mage asked.

Her blonde friend blushed a thousand shades of red as she mumbled a few inaudible words.

"Come again?"

"I've never been kissed before. Perhaps a peck or two on the cheek, but that's about it. I didn't want my first kiss to be ruined by that _little runt_," Lucy confessed as she emphasized the last two words.

Levy tried to hold back her laughter, but failed miserably. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she slapped Lucy on the back.

"It's not funny!" Lucy exclaimed, "You're not going to tell me you have been a naughty girl!"

"Naughty girl?" Levy spoke offended, "You are such a prude, Lucy. And to answer your statement; yes I have been kissed."

"I am not a prude!" The celestial mage yelled for the entire guild to hear, "I just want my first kiss to be special," Lucy spoke softly and the other mage felt guilty immediately.

The blue-haired girl sighed quietly and smiled friendly. "Still a prude," Levy teased and stuck out her tongue.

"B-but," Lucy stammered as she looked for a way to defend herself.

"Levy is right, to be honest," Cana interrupted suddenly and smirked. She had been following the conversation for a good few minutes and thought it was time to take part of it. The card mage took a zip of her beer, took a seat next to Levy and winked seductively towards the blonde. "You don't want to get rambo jambo with your Natsu, hmmm?"

"_Seriously_, Cana? Rambo jambo?" Levy said and burst into laughter.

"What about playing with the ding a dong?" Cana said.

"Making whoopee," Levy added.

"Home run!" Cana yelled.

"Shake the sheets!"

"Boom-boom!"

Lucy watched the two in awe. How on earth could they be so blunt about... _intercourse? _

"Why are we making names up for sex?" Mira said, who took interest in the conversation since she heard Cana yelling rambo jambo.

Levy grinned and pointed at the embarrassing blonde. "Since Lucy is such a prude," she stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mira huffed and giggled.

"I'm not a prude!" Lucy cried out for the third time that day. By now her entire face was flushed with embarrassment. She could not handle this any longer. "I will show you!" The celestial mage said with a determined expression on her face.

"Well, then. How are you going to do that?" Mira questioned as her eyes sparkled in joy.

Cana scratched the back of her head. "How about we give you a challenge?" She said and both Levy and Mira nodded in improvement.

As soon the words had left Cana's mouth, Lucy knew she was going to regret this, but she had no choice but to accept it. Lucy balled her fists, stood up and knocked her chair over in the process. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I can do anything!" The young girl said proudly.

"All right; you will have to kiss the first guy to enter the guild hall and grab _his balls_ in the process," Cana replied to Lucy's determination and with that, it vanished completely. "If you fail," Levy added, "then you will have to be Gajeel's dancing bunny girl for an _entire month_," she said. "Moreover, if you fail, you will be crowned as Prude of the Year in front of the entire guild," Mira spoke.

Blood rushed away from Lucy's face and it became as pale as snow. "B-b-balls...? K-k-kiss...? But that will be my first one..." She stammered in fear.

"I thought you were a Fairy Tail mage?" Cana questioned.

"I am!" Lucy cried out.

"Then do you accept the challenge?"

"I do," Lucy whispered faintly.

"Remember," Levy spoke up, "the first guy who walks into the guild will be your victim."

The blonde mage swallowed in fear and turned her head towards the enormous door, awaiting the victim of her first kiss and... a first in _that_.

Of course, a certain dragon slayer was on his way to his favourite guild and was _accidently_ also thinking about his blonde partner. What a coincidence, eh?

So, when Natsu entered the guild hall with his blue companion and crossed his gaze with Lucy's, he did not expect what was coming. He just showed his usual grin and greeted Lucy with a 'Yo', as she made her way towards him.

Lucy mumbled a quiet apology and slammed her lips against his, before groping his business down there. The dragon slayer's eyes widened in surprise and couldn't find himself to push away. He simply let it happen.

It did not last for more than a few seconds, but it left the rest of guild members watch in awe and even the girls thought Lucy had the _balls _to do it.

"Well, it ain't like we're gonna die or anything, right?" Lucy whispered in his ear, before departing with a smile on her face.

.

.

.

"We should let Erza and Jellal watch Asuka-chan for a day, don't you think?" Mira whispered faintly a few minutes later.

.

.

.

_Fin._

_A/N: Hope you liked it and don't be afraid to leave a review. Thanks!_


End file.
